Blaming Stars
by morumotto
Summary: Miaka hasn't seen her beloved Tamahome since the final battle. She is losing hope in her lover returning. Will Miaka find her Tamahome again or is it time to give up hope?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or its characters, but I do own my storylines and original characters (if there are any). I do not profit in any way from the making of this fan fiction._

**Note: **

This chapter was updated November 28, 2006 It's been a long time since I have posted any new fan fiction for this site. It's been years. I have a close friend that inspired me to write again and I want to thank her very much.

-This will be my first Fushigi Yuugi fan fiction.

-This takes place after the last episode of _The Mysterious Play, _but Tamahome has not yet returned to Miaka.

-I had no idea there was a continuation after _The Mysterious Play_ up until recently so as far as this fic goes that continuation does not exist.

-Remember time **IS** different between the book world and the real world.

**-Tamaxlovesxme**

**Chapter 1**

The days seemed to get colder. When the wind hit her skin it felt like it burned and then it subsided with a cool rush making the tiny goose bumps on her arms. She noticed a change in the leaves from green to red as she peered outside the window. The complimentary scheme was pleasing to the eye. It almost made her forget how she felt for a moment. Sadly, the power of the earth's beauty was no match for the power of her heart. A moment passed and once again Miaka saw darkness in everything.

Life was not the same now in this world. She had been born and raised here surrounded by those she cared for, but it was no longer enough. People cannot miss what they do not know and Miaka envied that. She wished every night to forget the pain on every star. She would lie across her bed facing the window as the night shown through. Tears would well up in her eyes and down her cheeks leaving small puddles of heartache on her pillowcase. Drifting off to sleep from exhaustion, she hoped that when morning came she would forget all that had happened. Her wishes were never granted and she would blame it all on those stars, but it was her that prevented such wishes. She did not truly want to forget. No one wants to forget those who had once made you the happiest in your life no matter the despair that came after.

Miaka slept a lot these days. She hoped that if she slept she would dream of him. Sometimes she could get a glimpse of his smile, but nothing more.

_Tamahome! Come back to me! _

Miaka screamed to the vision of the young man. She ran to him trying to shorten the distance between the two lovers. Try as she might it was no use to catch up to him.

_Just forget about me Miaka. _

Tamahome's smile faded and he turned away from her as she continuously called out to him.

_No! I can't forget! I love you Tamahome. Come back!_

She would wake up with her lungs on fire like she had been screaming all night. Miaka tried so hard to fall asleep again to continue dreaming. Just one more view of the man she loved. She just needed to see his smile one more time.

It never worked. She lay awake counting the indentations in the ceiling's texture. If she stared hard enough she could see tiny spots dancing above her.

"Tamahome, when will I see you again?"

Tears flowed uncontrollably. She was no longer sad, but angry at the thought that he had left her here alone in this unyielding coldness. She walked to the window where she spent most of her time. Miaka always felt that talking to the sky would make her closer to Tamahome.

"You promised." She said sternly staring at those same stars like she always did. "You said you would come back to me."

She held her chest in pain. Her heart started pounding her face red and wet. She stood up quickly from the windowsill.

"YOU PROMISED!!!"

Miaka fell to the floor in a heap of sorrow as the night covered her in shadows.

XXXX

Sunlight began to shine into the small bedroom as a new day approached. The rose colored walls seemed to fade to yellow with the shadows of the curtain against the paint. A small end table beside Miaka's bed displayed a picture frame with eight faces smiling in the photograph. Miaka used to stare at it for hours leaving her in a trance. If she had been looking at that moment she would have noticed something new in the Polaroid.

The forehead of a young man was glowing. Magenta colored light escaped the surface. Like a spotlight, it covered the fallen woman who lay across the carpet. It was as if an unknown artist was putting the finishing touches on a portrait, the mark of "ogre" began to form.

Speckles of glitter spiraled quickly and then faded.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or its characters. I do own the storyline and any original characters (if there are any). I do not profit from any of my fanfics.

**Note:**

Thank you to **KittyLynne** for her inspiration and her kind words. She is partially responsible for my eagerness to continue to write this story. I would have updated earlier if the document manager worked properly. It has been down for two days for me.

**Chapter 2**

Miaka awoke with her eyes covered in dried up tears. She rubbed them gently as she got up. Looking at the clock she remembered it was Monday and that meant she had to get ready for school. She took off her clothes and threw them in a pile on the bathroom floor. Stepping into the shower she grabbed the soap and scrubbed her skin quickly hoping to wash the thoughts from the night away. When finished she stepped into her school uniform and walked downstairs.

The house was very quiet this morning. Her mother had already left for a day of work. She put a note on the fridge to remind Miaka of the early meeting she had to attend. Miaka shoveled food into her mouth in mere seconds. She left the house quickly with books in hand.

Walking down the sidewalk she felt a small drop of rain hit her cheek. Looking up into the sky she saw rain clouds overhead beginning to move. She stood there shocked at how very black they were. It made her feel uncomfortable as she pictured the sky like a giant mouth chasing after her.

"Great," Miaka sighed. "All I need is for it to rain."

She quickened her pace to try to avoid any raindrops that may squeeze out. She continued along when at that moment a familiar car pulled up beside her.

"Get in Miaka, it's going to pour," her brother opened the passenger door.

She got in and situated herself comfortably.

"Geez Miaka don't you ever watch the weather forecasts?" he said teasingly.

She turned to him sticking her tongue out at him. He chuckled and they drove off. He was surprised that she didn't say anything about him teasing her. Normally she would tell him that she had a life and didn't have time to watch the news. He became a bit concerned about his little sister.

"What's wrong?" he said worryingly at the small girl.

"Nothing," she said turning away from his concerned glance.

Keisuke pulled the vehicle over pressing the brake quickly. He turned off the car and faced the depressed Miaka.

"I know what is wrong with you Miaka," he said slowly trying to identify her expression.

Miaka's eyes grew wide and then closed. She tried so hard to prevent the tears from coming down.

"I understand that you miss him, but you still need to live your life. That's what Tamahome would want you to do."

Miaka stared at the car mats. She didn't have the strength to look into her brother's eyes. Thunder and lightning crashed above them.

Keisuke was always so protective, but now he felt useless. There was nothing he could do to help his baby sister. Sure he could defend her when they were much younger against bullies and help her up when she fell and scraped her knee, but this was something that no words or band-aids could heal. Keisuke's mood changed as he heard Miaka sobbing. Anger spread through his body.

_Tamahome did this to my little sister. He made her promises he didn't keep. I will never forgive him._

"Forget him," Keisuke said in a low voice.

Miaka looked up at him while tears still flowed. Her mouth was open wide in shock.

"Wh..what?"

"FORGET ALL ABOUT TAMAHOME!" he yelled. "Can't you see that he isn't coming back?"

"He's coming BACK!" she exclaimed.

Keisuke grabbed her small, cold hands in his. He held them tightly as if Miaka were about to fall of the earth. His face was cold and pale with worry in his expression. Rain hit the windshield hard.

"He broke a promise to you Miaka. Don't stop living your life, this beautiful life that has really only begun," he shook her hands as he spoke. "You are capable of so many amazing things and you can't throw them all away for a man who is not by your side."

Keisuke kissed his sister's hand and wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." He closed his eyes and listened to her cry.

Miaka didn't know what to do. Could she possibly forget the man that she loved so much and move on? Could she find another out there that she could be with forever?

"No."

"What?" Keisuke grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! TAMAHOME SAID THAT HE WOULD COME BACK!"

Miaka unlocked the car door and ran out into the storm-covered city. Keisuke called to her, but it was too late. She disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
